Harry's Story
by Kayda
Summary: This is a one shot i came up with. So its after the war and Harry's telling his story about whats happend to him since the war ended.


Man had it really been nine years since I left England? I guess it had. It seemed like just yesterday I had looked in the dark lords twisted, dieing face. I remember looking at him and for a spilt second I didn't see his face I saw those who had been murdered bythe vile scum. I saw my mother, my father, Dumbledore, Siruse, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and others that I didn't know who they where. Then I looked around me. We had fought in the great hall. Voldemort had put up a shield to make sure none of his followers could interfere. Among them was Ginny and Ron. Ginny had gone made when her parents were killed in the cross-fire. Draco being the scum that he was had found her at St. Moungo's in a half crazed state. It had been easy for him to make her believe that it was all a set up and the Order had knowingly killed her parents. The sick son of a bitch then told her she could have her revenge if she crossed over. Of course Ginny would have believed you if you told her that she was the queen of the squirrels at that point.

Now they stood a few feet away, evil smirks on both their faces. Ginny clung to his arm overly enjoying herself. But the sickest thing about the scene was what resided on her left ring finger. You fill in the blanks.

I never found out what turned Ron to the dark side. Some say he too went insane after his parents were killed. Others said it was because Luna Lovegood joined the dark lord because she was convinced Voldemort was the reincarnation of some incredible good wizard and his way was actually good. That one makes no sense to me, yeah they were friends but they certainly weren't lovers. While others insisted that it was because Hermione Granger never returned the love he had for her. The last one seems the most likely considering that he a snake-headed dagger pressed to her throat and was whispering in her ear with an evil smirk on his face. And he had begged and pleaded with her to return the love he had for her. She always told him 'I'm sorry Ron, but I think I'm in love with someone else.' He probably thought the dark lord could make her love him (which he almost did but that's another story for another time)

"You sicken me Tom. You truly deserve to die."

"You haven't the heart to kill me boy. You never did and you never will."

"Wanna bet? _AVADA KEDRAVA!" _And with that said it was over. I hadn't even turned eighteen, and I had killed a person. (If you could call him that) After wards people told me I did what my father would have done. They said that was my bravest moment.

But now as I look back on it that moment when that green light hit Voldemort's body and the war that had lasted nearly two decades was over wasn't my bravest moment. It was when I had to kill Lavender, Parivit, Padma, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Cho, and a great deal more of the people I went to school with. So many people I knew and trusted turned evil by many reasons. Some were under a very strong imperious cruse that had gone hay wire and could not be removed. Others where were on a very potent potion that either brought out their dark side, or forced them to do the dark lords bidding. And like the spells they could not be removed. And yet others (most of them really) had come on their own. I didn't want to kill a single one of them, but I was an Auror and I did what I was told. I felt like a dog of the ministry. I often cried at night thinking of my friends who had to die.

Actually my bravest moment was when I had stared my best friend right in the eyes and killed him. Ron was able to avoid every single curse I threw at him. That's when I did something I never thought I do.

I pulled out a gun from my robes and looked at him for the last time. "I'm sorry Ron. I never wanted it to come to this."

A tear rolled my check as I pulled the trigger. Ron never saw it coming. And as he lay dieing he did something strangely odd. He laughed his head off like it was some kind of joke.

After that I lost contact with people. Hermione disappeared; I heard she had moved to the states or something like that. My one friend I had left and she was gone. It nearly drove me insane not being able to talk to any one.

Finally I couldn't take London any more. So many painful memories I couldn't face on my own. I packed up my things and I moved to France. Yeah not very far I know but I couldn't bring myself to move any farther.

So that's where I am today. I'm 26 and haven't been home in nine years as I already said. My life here is really pretty great. I had a girlfriend for a while. Her name was Becca. I broke up with her when I caught her cheating on me. She said something about me not fulfilling her sexual needs or something, I don't know. If you ask she was just a skank. Any ways I live in a fairly nice sized apartment over looking the Eiffel Tower.

My life was fairly simple, and I couldn't ask for any thing more. But one day I was sitting outside at a café by the Eiffel Tower drink a coffee like I did every morning I was watching tourists goggling at the tower, snapping pictures, and looking at maps confused, nothing new. But then, unlike other days, a young woman caught my eye. She had on a pair of plain jeans, a black camisole, and a black news boy hat. Her curly honey-brown hair was in a low ponytail tied back with a black ribbon. Her back was turned to me and she was looking at a map.

"Excuse me miss can I help you find something" I asked her politely.

"Oh yes could you help me find… Harry?"

"Hermione?"

Apparently she was there with her fiancé Jake who she met in the states about three years ago. Jake was a muggle, and yes he knew Hermione's secrete. They had flown in so they could get married in some big fancy church. She was on her way there when she got hopelessly lost.

We sat for hours talking and laughing about old times. Later that day she introduced me to Jake. He was a nice guy and all… oh who I'm I kidding he was a dull, perverted, jerk. Seriously I don't know what Hermione saw in him. I must have seen him grab her ass at least thirteen times. And he kept whispering things in her ear that made her blush and mumble 'not now Jake' or 'please not in front of Harry' it got pretty uncomfortable for both me and Hermione. It seemed all Jake wanted to do was get her into bed. And every time he opened his mouth all he said was stupid things. Well I guess love is in the eye of the beholder. I told her to come see me again soon and I gave her my address. As I was leaving out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake give Hermione a perverted grin and kiss her wolfishly. I thought I was going to lose my lunch.

0000000000000

A couple of days later I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Hermione smiling at me. "Hermione come on in."Hey Harry"

"Hermione come on in." We talked as I fixed us some coffee. Then we sat by the window I asked her something that had been nagging at me for the past few days.

"Hermione what do you see in Jake?"

"Honestly Harry? I don't know anymore." She said sadly as she looked down at her coffee. "I mean when we met he was really sweet and romantic. But ever since we got engaged his true colors are coming out. He's turned into a total perv. He's not the same. And it's like every morning I wish I could be in someone else's bed instead of his."

"Then why do you stay engaged to him?"

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. Maybe it's because he helped me out when I first moved to America. I was down on my luck and he got me help a job at his uncle's store. I guess I feel I owe him."

"Hermione you deserve to be happy. You owe him nothing."

"I know, I know."

"Then why stay?"

"Because, the person I truly love doesn't love me back. At least this way I have a chance to fall in love with Jake."

"Hermione if you don't love him now you won't ever fall in love with him. And besides did you ever ask him?"

"No, do you think I should?"

"Of course I do."

"Then Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

I was speechless. Did she really ask me that? Of course I did fancy her at one time. But that was a long time ago. And…hold on, the way she was looking at me, it was so loving, so intense. Her chocolate eyes swirled with gold flecks; they stared at me so intensely. Her rosy lips were shaped so perfectly. For the first time I saw her in a new light. She seemed so perfect. I tried to say something but my voice failed me. Some people say that actions speak louder then words, and at that moment they defiantly did. Instead of speaking I just kissed her. I could feel her lips curl into a smile as she kissed me back. That night we made love, and when we woke up we regretted nothing.

Hermione and I ran away together back to England. Jake found us eventually and yeah he was mad. No I mean really, really mad. He tried to take Hermione back with him but she refused. Of course he brought up the whole 'you owe me for what I did for you' thing but Hermione told him what I had said before. I swear I thought he was going to snap her neck. Seriously he had her neck in his hands. I punched him pretty hard, even gave him a black eye and I was about to give him another when my kids ran in.

Yeah by then me and Hermione had been married for about four years. About five months after we got married Hermione found out she was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to triplets, two boys and a girl. We named them Kevin, Kyle, and Kayla. And we loved them almost as much as we loved each other. But unfortunately they had inherited the famous Potter temper. And even at a young age, they sported it proudly. Needless to say seeing their mother being threatened by a strange man they lost it.

About a month later they found Jake in Egypt ranting on and on about cornflakes our something like that.

Now it's about seven years later and Hermione is going mental about her 'precious babies' leaving in less than a year. It's actually quite pathetic. Oh who am I kidding I'm as messed up as she is. Our only kids leaving, that really is sad.

Well I've told my story. Maybe someday I can get Hermione to tell her half, but she's so busy lately I don't know anymore. And then there's the kids, Kevin, Kyle, and Kayla. Maybe some day they'll tell you there's. I wouldn't be surprised. Well have a nice day apparently Kyle toke Kayla's wand and she lost her temper and blew him up again. I've got to go deflate him. Damn Potter temper gives me nothing but grief.

**I wasn't going to publish this but it grew on me. Thought u all might like it. Please give me ur thoughts, abuse, and/or complements**

**TTFN**

**Kayda **


End file.
